


school spirit

by starwol



Series: got7 drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: prompt:  "It’s Spirit Week at school and I’m determined to out spirit you for once."





	school spirit

Jackson was a popular guy. Is a popular guy. Everyone in your school knew him, and they were probably friends with him too. The kid was just friendly. Nothing wrong with that right? 

The only thing wrong you found with the kid was that he beat you every year for the Most Spirited award during the annual spirit week. This year you were determined to beat him. 

First day of the week? Pajama day. You came to school in your footie pajamas, a blanket, and a teddy bear. You knew you had it in the bag. Except when you saw Jackson in one of those stupid pillow hats that had been going around facebook for a while. All while wearing his actual pajamas. Damn you, Jackson Wang. 

Second day. Sports day. While representing your favorite team, you had managed to also look cute. What did Jackson do? Came dressed as his favorite player. 

Third day. Neon day. You were literally covered head to toe in neon. Whether it was your pants, shirt, hat, or shoes, you had it. This was one day that you knew that you could beat Jackson. Or at least you thought. Apparently he dyed his hair for the neon day. Well, shit. 

The fourth day rolled around and Jackson found you in the hallway at the end of the day. 

“Hey, you’re trying super hard this week. What’s going on?” He asked you. 

“It’s Spirit Week and I’m determined to beat you this year, Jackson. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go home and finish making my tutu for tomorrow.” You shut your locker and turned away from him. 

“How about we team up for tomorrow and split the recognition for Most Spirited? You really want this and I really want to do this with you.” He yelled after you. You stopped dead in your tracks and turned around. 

“Are you sure?” You asked, clutching the straps of your backpack. 

“What kind of tulle do I need to pick up on my way to your house for my tutu?” He shot back, a grin on his face. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”


End file.
